


I'll be alright in the end

by BabyspiderX



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man (Tom Holland Movies), The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Aunt & Uncle Avengers, Everyone Loves Peter Parker, F/M, Hurt Peter Parker, Pepper Potts Acting as Peter Parker's Parental Figure, Protective Avengers, Sad Peter Parker, Tony Stark Acting as Peter Parker's Parental Figure
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-02-16
Updated: 2020-07-31
Packaged: 2021-02-27 19:21:27
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 7,569
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22760893
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BabyspiderX/pseuds/BabyspiderX
Summary: When aunt may dies unexpectedly Peter gose to live with Tony and the avengers who all love and adore the boy.
Relationships: Peter Parker & Avengers Team, Peter Parker & Harley Kenner, Peter Parker & Pepper Potts & Tony Stark, Peter Parker & Tony Stark
Comments: 7
Kudos: 85





	1. Goodbye

After Peter declined his offer to become an avenger after the vulture incident Tony made a promise to himself that he would be there for the kid. He was, he had Peter over and worked with him and after the accords fell introduced him to the avengers, they all fell in love with the boy as much as Tony had some even started calling themselves peters uncles. He got closer to May and helped her out even tho she said she didn't need it. 

For the first time in a long time Tony was happy. He had a family. But nothing ever stayed happy for long.

Tony was in his workshop on a rainy Tuesday afternooon when his phone rang,  
"Hello is this Tony stark?" a woman asked who Tony did not recognise.  
"Um yes, how did you get this number"  
"You are listed as a contact if anything where to happen to May Parker, yes?"  
"Yes, what is this about, is she alright?" Tony could fill the panic starting to rise but pushed it down knowing it wasn't going to help may if she was in trouble   
"I'm afraid not, she collapsed and died early this morning, now I know this is a shock but as you may be aware she had a young nephew under the age of eighteen you are also listed as his guardian if anything where to happen, are you willing to take guardianship of the boy"  
"Yes of course, do I need to sign anything, come to a hospital, come to his school"  
" if I could email you some papers and have them sent back by the end of the day that would be preferred"  
"Of course" Tony rambled to the woman his email and asked if there was anything else needed she said that would be contacted by others later on about the guardianship and funeral arrangements but that was all, Tony thanked her and hung up letting his mind wounder and a few silent tears to roll down his face. Tony wasn't one to cry but may was dead Peters last family member how was he meant to tell the kid that.  
A knock on the door snapped him from those thoughts 

Tony looked up to see Steve standing outside the glass door with concern etched on to his face. He waved for him to come.  
" Tony you alight?" Steve asked concern and curiosity slipping through his voice.  
" um..you remember may right, Peter aunts"   
"Yeah,why, is everything all right?"  
"No. you see she died early today, how am I meant to tell Peter, what am I meant to do" Tony asked staring right into the mans eyes pleadingly   
" you pick him up from school tell him, comfort him, and if you need help well you got the team"   
"I'm taking guardianship"  
" well I guess Clint and Sam will finally be uncles" Steve joked trying to ease his worries but Tony didn't laugh how could the man joke about this " but seriously Tony your already his dad you'll be find"  
"Yeah but he won't, would you"  
"Like I said we're all be hear ready for the both of you"  
At that moment Tony realised how his little spidering had crawled his way into there hearts and just how much each one of the avengers would do for his kid.  
"Can you tell the team for me"  
" of course, anything else"  
"Not at the moment, thanks cap"

The drive to midtown high was slow and filled it filled him with anxiety , Tony text Peter to tell him he would be picking him up and called pepper to tell what had happened but apart from that his mind was thinking how he was meant to tell the boy who had lost so much all ready this news.

Xx

For Peter Tuesday was like every outher school day, long and boring the only thing different was he got a text from Tony saying he was picking him up no arguments. So when the final bell rang Peter walked out of school and to the far end of the car park where he always got picked up, usually by happy.

Peter slid into to the passenger seat next to Tony, usually he smiles but this time his eyes where watery like he'd been crying, Peter could fell it something bad had happened "what's wrong, what's happened?"  
" don't worry, I'll tell you back at the tower, know why don't you tell me about you day"  
So Peter did he rambled all the way back to the tower about the Spanish test he aced, how Ned still couldn't get over peters life and how patrolling went the night before. 

Xx

Tony just sat there and listen nodding acesionally to show he was listing, but really he was still try to figure how he was gonna tell Peter. They pulled up into the garage and Tony put his arm around Peters shoulder leading him to the elevator to the penthouse. He decided he was gonna sit him down and just tell him it's what he needed to. Up they went Tony was getting nervous and Peter could sense it.

He lead him to the couch and sat Peter down on the couch while he sat himself on the coffee table in front. Tony could tell the kid was getting nervous as he balled his hands into fists.

"So mr stark what you got to tell me" Peter asked anxiously bouncy a little on his seat.  
Peters eyes just grew wider and more concerned as Tony stayed silent. Getting the courage Tony maned up " you see Pete something happened to May and she.. Um..she didn't make it"  
Tony was met by silence. Placing his hands on the kids knees and squeezeing them gently.

"Mays gone" a weak voice asked. Tony looks up to the kid, his face was so broken, tears rolling down his check making him look more like the child he really is. Tony couldn't talk just nodded.  
Before he new it the kid was up and running to the elevator, it toke him to long to realise what just happened staring at the elevator and by the time he asked Friday where Peter was she said he'd ran from the tower. Tony sat on the floor in shock he did not expect the kid to run like that, how was he going to find him, why didn't he grab him?  
—–-–—-–—-–—-–—-–—-–—-–—-–—-–—-  
Peter didn't know how long he ran all he knew it was long enough to reach his apartment. Peter ran up the stairs, pounding on his apartment door, no one answered, may should be home why wasn't she home. Nocking down the door he rushed inside nothing, all doors where open, Windows locked. May wasn't hear and if she wasn't home then where else was she. What if Tony was right. Was May really gone. His breathing was coming in quick pants .She was really gone,Peter was alone.

Peter was once again running downing the street, no destination in mind, just trying to get as much distance between the tower and the apartment with to many painful memories buzzy in his head.  
—–-–—-–—-–—-–—-–—-–—-–—-–—-–—

By the time Tony had calmed himself down Peter was long gone and even further with his super speed. His mind was constantly racing 'how I'm gonna find the kid, my kid'. Pacing his penthouse thinking of every where the boy would have run to and how to find him, the elevator ding snapping him from his thoughts for the millionth time that day.

Pepper walked out calm and collected, but the remainder of tears stained her pale face. She came to the couch and looked down then back up to Tony and asked " where is he, I thought you where picking him up"

Tony stood in front of pepper hands on her shoulder to steady himself, he took a breath and replied " he ran pep and I don't know where" 

"It's alright we'll find him" pepper tock Tony's hands in her own and led him in to the elevator "that's why we're a team, all of us" she didn't seem fussed by the fact that he let the kid go.

The doors opened to the luxury common room. The couches placed in a c shape in front of the giant tv, a glass coffee table stood in the middle with Clint sitting on top eating a bowl of chips. Natasha, Steve, Sam, Bucky and Bruce where all spaced out on the couches when Tony and pepper entered. 

"Hey, you picked up Pete yet" Clint was the first to notice there arrival of course.

"Yeah and I told him about his aunt" Tony answer bluntly, he just needed to find his kid.

"you left him alone?" Steve asked with disappointment in his voice.

"No we didn't leave him" Tony shot back with a little bit to much venom, how dare he think he'd leave his kid alone. "I need your help with something tho"

"Well whatever it is we're hear" Steve replied ignoring his previous outburst.

Tony looked at floor as if it was the most interesting thing in the world, he really couldn't meet there eyes, he was so scared that they'ed judge him for letting the kid go "Well you see after I told Pete about May he kinda, well not kinda did a runner" he looked back up no one spoke, there really wasn't anything to say he let the kid go. Oh god. What if he never found him? No,he told himself you cannot freak out know, kept it together till you find the kid. With more energy than it should have Tony kept his breathing even trying to stop himself from spiralling out of control.

"Hey, Tony. It's alright we'll find him" Natasha as always the voice of reason. "right we'll go gather the others or can you track his phone"

"Why didn't I think of that" God he was dumb at times.

"I don't think that's an opinion, mr Parker left his bag in the pentagon se along with his phone" Friday said crippling his hope

"So we'll do it the old fashion way" Clint looked heart broken, he was a father as well after all and with all the teasing he gave the poor kid along with Sam and Bucky he really did care. "gather Wanda and vision and spread out, he can't have gone that far"

"I'll get happy and go to Mays apartment" pepper told them leaving briskly while typing on her phone.

"Tony don't blame yourself he just freaked out we'll get him back" Steve placed a hand in his shoulder, which Tony hated to admit was comforting. Wanda and vision Walked out the elevator joined with Scott and Hope all smiling having know nothing of what is going on " we'll split in to teams, go places the kid knows"

" wait, what kid what's going on"   
"Don't worry tic tac, short stacks aunt died so he freaked out and made a runner so we gotta find him" the four newly enter avengers looked shocked, even vision who barley showed emotion most of the time.

While cap gave each of the occupants in the room a pair Tony was thinking of places the kid could have gone, each as less likely as the last.

Xx

They'd been searching for almost four hours. They'd searched all the places the kid knew and even went to his friends houses but nothing. Pepper texted saying the door to the Mays apartment had be nocked down probably by the kid in a frantic search, she and happy went back to the tower in case he came back, but Tony doubted he would on his own.

How could he let the kid go, what if something happened to him. Tears filled his eyes, slowly dripping down his checks. he couldn't wipe them as he was too busy flying over queens, he had Friday scanning every person they saw out in the streets.

"Hey stark we found him" Clint said though the comms, relief immediately filled Tony. His kid was found. "Sitting in a back alley in queens, I'll send you the coordinates" 

It didn't take him long to reach the alley. He saw Clint and Sam staring down it muttering to each other. Clint was the first to whisper when Tony reached them " you wanna us to head back?"

"No stay, tell the others we found him and to meet us hear . Incase he runs again, that being said Sam you go to the outer side just in case" the two men spoke in to the comms telling everyone where to come while Sam headed for a way to get to the opposite side, when he saw him Tony called out to the boy oblivious to worry that he had unintentionally caused "Hey kid", Peter didn't look up or move just slightly flinched at the loud call

Stepping out of the suit and sending it back to the tower, Tony approached with loud foot steps to warm the kid he was coming closer, Peter still didn't look up but he didn't look like he was about to run either. Crouching down in front of the kid, placing a hand on his shoulder and gripping it lightly "why'd you run away kid?"

"I needed air" was all Peter mumbled into his Knees still tucked up to his chest. "Sorry if I made you worried"

"Won't you look at me?". Peter didn't say anything just shock his head "why not?", he just shrugged his shoulders. Behind him Tony could hear more footsteps he looked up to see half the team standing one side of the alley and the outer half the opposite end.

"You didn't need to all come out" came a voice that sounded so heart broken and tired.

"They care about you"  
"I don't need anyone to, everyone who cares about me ends up dead"  
"Look at me" when the kid just shock his head, Tony slipped his fingers under the kids chin and tilted his head up so he was stearing into his puppy dog eyes, "nothing that happened to anyone of your family was your fault, understand"  
"But you just said it, all my family's gone"the kid whispered tears becoming more uncontrollable   
"Hey, calm down, breath with me" with one hand holding the kids chin the outer pressed against his chest, "we're your family as well, Hey come on let's go back and get warm"

"I'm, fine, hear" 

"You sure it's cold out" it's was mid April and the rain from early in the day had made the air cold and damp " And this floor is really uncomfortable"

" can you just give me some space?" 

He wasn't going to leave the kid, not after he just spent the last 4 hours looking for him, but if he wanted to get the kid in the warmth quicker Tony knew he would have get the outhers help "Promise you won't run of again"

"Not like I can" he nodded to the sides of the alley where the rest of the team where in lines looking down at them "not with out getting grabbed" 

Tony stood up and stared down at the kid, his breathing uneven and to quick, his heart going out for the boy he lost so much to fast and to young.

"You know I'm not leaving hear without you right, so u can either sit there or come with me now and we can get warm, no fuss needed"

" f'ne 'ere" damn this kid was gonna break his heart

"Well sorry bud but I'm not gonna let you" he motioned for the outhers to come closer and slowly they did

"Come on Pete, why don't we order pizza?" Clint asked cause of course he was thinking about food 

"I'm not hungry and I'm not going anywhere" Tony just sighed and crouched down again placing a hand on peters shoulder.

"I know you don't wanna leave but your shivering so we're all going back"

"Can't make me "

"Wanna bet kid" Peter looked up to the adults,tear trakes ran down his face and blue tinted his lips, he looked so much younger than he ever had before. 

"Leave me alone" his big doe eyes pleading the words he chocked out

"Sorry Pete" Steve said crouching down rapping his arms around the kids tiny frame and pulling him up in one swift moment that the kid didn't have time to react to.

Once he did he kicked and cryed out for Steve to let go, but his arms were in a death grip not budging, " let's go then" Tony said clapping his hands and walking towards the end of the ally, texting Pepper that they got him and where gonna head to compound. 

2 sleek black range rovers stood out amongst the dirt and filth of the back street ally, waited for them.   
Bucky slid in the back of the nearest one Steve following him with a still struggling Peter and shoved him and then himself in to the back as quickly as ever. Natasha came round the side and got in the drivers seat as Tony sat in the passenger side turning round to look at the pouting child in the middle of the two super soldiers. "Compound Nat, Pepper and happy are already on there way, get comfy kid it's gonna be a long ride"


	2. Someone you loved

Somewhere along the journey Peter fell asleep, his head rested in Steve's lap while the blonde ran his fingers threw the messy brown curls and his feet laid in Bucky's lap. The super soldiers looked down at the sleeping boy stretched across them, there hearts aching for the sweet boy who had lost so much already in such short time.

"Were hear boys" Natasha called to the men in the car startling them out of there half sleep states.  
Bucky carefully lifted peters feet off his lap turning to Steve smiling at the sight of the kid and his best friend cuddled up together. "You want some help there Stevie?" 

"I got him" the blonde replied pulling the boy up in to his chest and slipping one hand under his knees "Can you open the door tho?"

Xx

"Tony I rang the hospital about May and a funeral home, they have date in a week and half when we can hold the funeral" pepper told Tony as they lay in there bed thinking how when they woke up this morning they did not think in the wildest dreams that they'd have a child to look after that night, and not an ordinary child, a grieving, superhero, geniuses child. 

"Also I need you to sign these papers, there for the guardianship"  
"Pep you signed as well?" Tony asked pepper confused as he looked at the paper work with his fiancés signature written on the lines next to where he was supposed to sign  
"You got a problem with it?"  
"No. No not at all but why?"  
"Well someone's got to make sure you two get out of the labs at some time, and the kids so loveable" she laughed 

"Pep can I ask you something?" She nodded for him to continue, " I forgot to ask when they called, how did may die?" He asked with sadness in his voice.

"She collapsed at work, a heart attack there was nothing that could of been done it was to sudden" they both sat there in silence thinking how much there life's are gonna change till they drifted of to sleep holding each other.

Xx

Peter woke up in the comfiest bed he had ever been in, it felt like he was sleeping on a cloud. For a moment he was happy then the memories of yesterday came flooding back. May. She was gone, she was never gonna hug or kiss him again. Peter was alone in the world. The tears started to fall again becoming uncontrollable when he felt a hand rap around him gently pulling him in to someone's chest.

When his crying had turned to hiccups Peter looked up to see Wanda's concerned and saddened face looking down at him with a small simile."You alright there Petey"

No, no he was not alright, "I'm fine" Wanda only raised her eyebrow and told him to move over before turning on the tv and playing friends.

There were on there third episode when a knock on the door startled them followed by Tony and Pepper entreating saying they wanted to talk to Peter, so Wanda left giving peter a side hug and kiss on the head. 

"How you felling sweetie?" Pepper asked as she toke Wanda's vacated spot on his bed

"I'm fine"

"You don't have to act like that with us Pete it's ok if you aren't" Tony told him standing at the side of the bed, "me and pep have something to ask you kid"

"Is it about May?" The boy asked shrinking deeper into Pepper and the blankets

"Yes Hun but it's also about you" pepper paused looking up at her soon to be husband before continuing "would it be ok if we looked after you?"

"Like permanently?" Peter didn't want to be a bother to them when they had such busy life's.

"Yes, well till your an adult which you arnt at the moment. And don't even think your gonna be a bother" Tony toke Peppers hand in his giving it a small squeeze "we love you Pete and want to take care of you, will you lets us?"

"You already do mr stark"

Xx

The next week and a half went by in a blur for Peter he was either sleeping, crying or curled up in bed with one or more of the avengers. He'd barley eaten and could tell tell the adults where starting to worry as every time they sat in bed with him they brought food and tried to force him to eat, Peter only did when Natasha tried, she could be real scary at times, but even then it was only little bites. Today was the day Peter had feared, it meant it was real and over, the end of his old life , the day he buried his aunt and said goodbye for the last time.

Peter showered for the first time at the compound, after mr stark told him in his caring but blunt way that he stunk, and wouldn't be aloud to got to his own aunts funeral unless he did so, and handed him a new fitted suit which probably cost all of Peters clothes put together over his entire life. 

He stepped out of his new bedroom and went to the lounge for the first time he'd been there, only to find all the averages who looked for him that night waring black and sad expressions. 

"Pete you ready to go?"  
Tony asked as he came down the hall followed by Pepper.

"Yeah" he replied with what was meant to be a smile 

The funeral was small, Ned and MJ showed up to offer there support as well as some of Mays work colleagues saying they were so sorry. Peter didn't cry in the ceremony, it was wired he didn't even feel sad just numb. He's been to so many funerals know but can never remember them. There was no reception after for that Peter was glad for this one day seemed to tire him out more than any criminals did. Once they made it back to the compound Peter made a beeline for his room and collapsed head first on to the bed, within seconds he was fast asleep, suit and shoes still on.

Xx

Tony watch as Peter sluggishly made his way back down the corridor to his room again and so had the others, giving Tony a look that said 'go and talk to him', so down the hall he went and nocked on the door only to open it to find the kid already asleep spread out his bed with the suit and shoes still on. Quietly he approached the sleeping teen and gently slid the shoes of the kids feet and covered him with a blanket, staring at the kid his face looking heat broken even in sleep, he gave a small kiss to the top of his hair and quietly left asking Friday to remind him go wake the kid up in a few hours before heading back to the kitchen.

"Well that was a short hug" Clint snarked as Tony re-entered the kitchen.

"Kid was out cold already and it's not like I'm gonna wake him up just to give him a hug again am I?" Tired and grouchy Tony poured himself a coffee and sat down in silence with his team at the breakfast bar as comfortable yet sad atmosphere filled the room.

Xx

Peter woke up a few hours later his head was pounding and his throat was dry. He needed a drink and probably some food to satisfy his building hunger. Climbing of his bed dizziness swarmed peters head as he stumbled to door, out and along the corridor.

Peter entered the living space seeing everyone stretched out and relaxed. Steve and Bucky curdled up together, Natasha Clint and Wanda arguing while the rest just watch them hiding there laughter behind pillows. He went to move to the couch but with each steep he vision got darker and the world seemed to be spinning faster. Black stretch across his eyes as Peters knees buckled, leafing him sprawled out on the hard wooden floor.

No one saw him go down, the crash had everyone shooting up and grabbing there hidden weapons, before realising Peter laid unconscious on the floor in front of them.

Xx

"Shit"  
"Pete"  
"What the hell just happened"  
"Bruce?"  
"He passed out, someone raise his feet"  
"Friday, what happened"  
"Mr Parker hasn't eaten today, his blood glucose levels are low"  
"Bruce?"  
"He'll be fine, he just needs to eat but he should wake up soon"

Slowly the world returned, first where the sounds of people taking a above him, then he could fill his feet laying on something soft rising them up in the air. Someone or something was running there fingers few his wild curls.

Blinking slowly Peter opened his eyes to worried faces staring back down at him. His head rested in Natasha's lap. When she saw his eyes open her hand stilled in his hair, she smiled down at him, a sweet motherly smile, you'd never expect the black widow to posses, "time for tea don't you think Hun?"

"I'll go order us some pizzas" sam said walking a bit away staying in sight of the kid as he rang up the pizzeria.

"W-what" Peter stammered as he tried to sit up, but hands pushed him back as Natasha cupped one of her hands on his forehead while the outer laws pressed against his neck counting his pounding heart.

"Stay down bud"  
"Give it a sec kid"  
"Here drink this while we wait for the pizzas" Bruce passed him a bottle of coke once Nat had helped him to sit up and moved to the couches behind. Once he fussed the drink the world seemed less blurry and the faces around him looked a little less worried.

Sam and Clint went to collect the large amounts of pizza, when they returned the team settled in for a movie and pizzas night of Peters choice.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry it toke so long I don't know where this is going so ideas would be appreciated X


	3. Home

A week passed for Peter surrounded by clingy avengers shoving food at him at every opportunity. It was kinda starting to annoy him. He missed freedom that spiderman gave him, Tony told him to take it easy have a bit of a break, have time to grieve. He missed New York , although his head wasn't hurting as much due to lack of angry drivers even tho the constant playful arguments where driving him insane, but most of all he missed May. He tried to put on a brave face but his heart ached and as destracting as the lab was he missed being spiderman and even missed school, even tho he only had a few weeks left till summer vacation.

He just wanted something that was normal, that reminded him of his life before everything changed. 

He wanted to ask Tony if they where going back to New York or at least if he could but he didn't want to sound ungrateful and Peter really didn't want to be alone, not right know. Instead he decided instead of asking Tony about New York he'd ask about school.

"Tony?" Peter asked standing nervously in the doorway of the lab, pulling at a lose thread on his jumper.

Putting his tools down Tony looked up at and Peter patting the chair next to him "what's up kiddo, you look a little worried, something wrong?"

"Um...well you see..." Peter stuttered scratching the back of his neck "I was wondering what was happening about me going back to school"

"Well underoos if you want to go back for the last few weeks till summer I can arrange for you to go back next Monday"

"Thank you Mr stark" Peter smiled filling slightly relived.

"Ok kid, why don't you call me Tony, alright now why don't you show me that new web formula?"

Hours passed as the two worked side by side just like old time as tho everything was alright. A knock broke them from there work, and there standing with a slight smirk on her face leaning casually up against the door post stood Natasha Romanov. "Steve says dinners ready and to come up straight away as you've been done hear for hours and missed lunch".

"Oh shit, sorry kid you must be starving". Peter stomach grumbled confirming Tony's previous statement. A slight blush crept up his cheeks as the two adults laughed. "Come on" Tony said placing a hand on peters shoulders guiding him to the elevator, Natasha joining then as they passed.

Steve cooked pasta for the team, as everyone sat around the kitchen table talking. It was nice. Relaxed. The new normal for Peter and he wasn't sure how to fill about that. He just wanted to go back to the city.

Dinner was loud and chatty as it had been lately. Tony stood up gaining the tables attention, " just to let you all know Peter and I will be heading back to the tower tomorrow, it's only till the semester ends."

Xx

The next morning everyone was loaded into cars heading back to the city. After Tony told the team of there plans to go back the others agreed to come back with them.

Once back in the city Peter felt the familiar buzz of activity. The smell of car fumes, the noise of the busy streets. A small smile crept up peters face, oh how he's missed New York City. 

Xx

After hours of begging Tony finally let Peter go back out, swinging around the city 

The feeling of the cool breeze and the freedom of flying threw the air. Out hear in the suite all the feeling of loss and grieve cleared from his mind. Out hear Peter wasn't Peter Parker he was spiderman, the chatty vigilante. 

It was a good first swing back. Peter stopped three muggings, helped a kid find his lost dog and gave tourists directions. 

Xx

Monday came quickly and soon Tony was driving Peter to midtown high.

" so kid, now that we're alone, how are you felling?"

"Fine". Really he was fine, OK maybe he wasn't. He was worried what would flash say, would he bring it up or would he leave him alone for a bit like he did after Ben. At least it was only for 2 weeks then he would have the whole of summer to come to terms with everything. While he was hear at least he had Ned and MJ in a way. 

Stepping back into midtown was wired. The last time he was hear may was alive, he was expecting to go home and she'd be and there trying to cook something. But that would never happen again he'd no longer walk back into there old tiny apartment to the smell of burning food and may fanning the smoke alarm to stop it beeping. 

The school day passed in a blur, just like it did before. Ned and Peter talked about what Legos they'ed build over summer vacation, while MJ rolled her eyes behind her book. Flash surprisingly didn't have anything to say to Peter, thank god.

Happy picked him up after school and toke him back to the tower, as Tony was in a meeting. Peter rambled to happy all about his while the older man just grunted, deep down he loved hearing the kids excited rambles.

Peter excited the elevator to the common room to find Clint and Sam shouting at each other while playing some video game. The rest where laid out on couches while Steve and Bucky cooked in the kitchen, sparring occasional glances to see who was winning. Nat turned as Peter excited the elevator, smiling at him she beckoned him over and parted the spot next to her. Pulling Peter into her side and throwing some blanket over him. "How was school Petey?" She asked while running her fingered threw his knotted curls.

"Good, it was nice to be back, felt normal"  
Blinking his eyes he yawned leaning more into Nat's side while curling up in to a ball under the blanket, his eyes heavy watching as Clint threw the controller down in frustration. Warm and comfy Peter fell asleep wating for dinner surrounded by his new family.

Xx

Tony came back from his meeting to the smell of freshly cooked pizza, Clint and Sam arguing over a game and Peter sleeping peacefuly curled in to Natasha side,he felt a smile tugging at his lips at the sight before him.


	4. Surprise

The final bell rang of the day. Finally after two weeks summer vacation was hear.

"Call me some time won't you, over summer, so we can meet up?" Ned asks as Peter and him hurry down the front steps and out of school.

"Of course I will Ned" Peter reassures his friend, waving goodbye and walking over to meet Happy, who was tapping his fingers against the wheel of the ridiculous expensive car. "Hi happy" Peter cheerfully said sliding into the cars back seats. Happy replied only with a grant starting the drive back to the tower.

"Hey Tony"  
"Hiya kiddo, how was school?"  
"Good, glad it's summer tho"  
"Bet you are, wanna help me with the new upgrades to your suit, till Pep gets back, oh and I've got a surprise for you later".  
"What is it?"  
"Wouldn't be a surprise if I told you, come on I'll show you new designs you might like".  
Like clockwork the two fell into comfortable silence working side by side as tho they'ed been doing it for years.

"Sir", Friday's voice broke threw there haze of concentration, "miss Potts is on route back and wants to know what pizza Peter would like, and Mr Rhodes wants you to know he's taking of know and he'll be hear in a few hours" 

"Thanks Fri. Kid still like margaritas?" The only indication Tony got from the busy kid was a nod while he carried on testing new webbing strength. "Hey kid, why don't we call it a night, wait for pep to get back with dinner". Tony slung his arm round peters shoulder, ruffling his hair playfully while leading him up to the penthouse.

The three sat around the coffee table chatting about there day and eating pizza together. There was something about it that was comforting to Peter. As if it was normal. It made him remember when he May and Ben would do this on rare occasions. But he tried not to think to much about that as he normally ended up crying and he really didn't want to spoil this moment. 

"Why don't we all watch a movie?" Pepper asked as they where cleaning up the left over pizza boxes. 

"Yeah, that's sounds good" Tony said while grabbing some tubs of ice cream for them each. " but I gotta go pick up that ones surprise" ,he nodded his head over to Peter who just stuck his tongue out in return.

"Or you could just tell me what it is". Peter sighed and flopped down on to the couch and picked up one of the tubs of ice cream . 

"But then it wouldn't be a surprise, kiddo" Tony snarked as he pushed peters feet of the couch and sat next to the boy.

Halfway threw the movie Tony kissed Pepper and raffled peters hair and left saying he'll be back in an hour.

Xx

"So tones" said the blonde boy sitting next to him, a cheeky grin pulling at lips "you got greyer, little Petey that much trouble"

Tony gave a light laughed, "oh harls, give it a week".

"Oh really, spiderman really that much trouble".

"Hu...what, how do you know about that?"

"Pete told me, and I saw him in his suite"

"He really a needs to get better a keeping a secret identity a secret!" 

"You should talk about it" Harley sarcastically quipped. The two laughed at peters terrible ability to keep a secret as they drew into the garage and into the elevator. The elevator doors opened up to luxurious penthouse, friends was playing on tv instead of the movie they had been watching when he left.

As the two walked in Pepper turned with a wide smile on her face, that made her eyes sparkle with something that looked like motherly love. She raised a finger to her lips and pointed down to her lap. A mop of brown curls laid cuddled up in her lap emitting soft snores. "He fell asleep not long after you got left, oh and Rhodey just got back" she said running her fingers threw the tangled mess of curls.

"Well then I'll go get Rhodey and how about a movie"Tony said clapping his hands together, "Harley you pick and give me your bags I'll put them in sleeping beauty over there's room". All four of them sat and watch kingsman, while Peter slept peacefully unaware curled against Pepper.

Xx

"Ahhhhh" Peter screamed as he turned over, being woken from the sunny morning, only to see someone laying on his floor next to his bed and automatically shot a web at the person laying there.

He's screaming seemed to have woken them up, as who ever it was tried to sit up but failed due to the webs keeping them down. "Hu. Why can't I get up? Peter!" The person he webbed to the bed yelled in a southern accent.

"Harley?" Peter asked sliding off his bed to sit next to the boy on the floor. 

Just then Tony, Pepper and Rhodey burst threw the door, but at seeing Harley webbed to the bed they cried with laughter as Tony shouted "surprise!"

"Next time you wanna surprise me I'll be happy with a puppy, alright,this (he pointed to Harley) is just scary"

"But then we'd have two sets of puppy eyes, the cuteness would be unbearable" the others all laughed at Tony's dramatics.

"Peter, can you unstick me!" Harley yelled 

"Yeah, er give me a minute"

The five of them around sat around the breakfast bar chatting and laughing. Peter and Harley chatting amongst themselves about what they should do as Harley was staying for almost two months.

Xx

Harley wasn't the only kid staying for the summer, Tony told them over breakfast that Clint's kids and Scotts kid where all staying, and because of this they where gonna have a bbq on the roof later. 

Peter had heard Clint tell him stories of his kids and shown him pictures but he had never actually meet them, while he never even knew Scott had a kid as he rarely was at the tower. Meeting new people always freaked Peter out, its probably why he only had two friends in school.

He didn't know if it was nerves or something else but his head was pounding and his ears ringing. Harley must of noticed because as they climbed the steps to the roof Harley looked him up and down, "You all right dude, you look a little pale and sweaty"

"I'm fine, just a headache from playing to many video games" Peter reassured the older boy, but it didn't look like he brought if the by side eye look he was getting said anything.

It was a smallish gathering, but still there was tones of food, unfortunately peters appetite seamed to have gone as his headache intensified as more and more people joined till everyone was there.

He was standing in a corner away from everyone, massaging his head when Clint snuck up from behind and grabbed him, making Peter scream and catch the attention of several people. "Come on spider-ling I want you to meet my kids" he said guiding Peter across the roof to one of the small groups that had formed. Standing with nat was a a brown haired woman, a boy and girl that looked around peters age and a younger boy. "Hey guys this is the spider-ling, shit I meant Peter" Peter shoot him a dirty look which the man caught, "oh please you would have told them within a week, your not very good a keeping a secret, (Peter just rolled his eyes, he could keep a secret when he wanted to) anyway Pete this is my wife Laura and my kids Copper,Lila and Nate" he said pointing to each of his children who waved in return. "Coppers the same age as you, Lila's only a year younger and Nate just turned 7"

"Hi, nice to meet you" he said giving a wave and small smile in return.

"So your spiderman?" Said the taller boy, copper "neat, dad said he knew you but I wasn't sure if he was being serious". And like Peter had made some new friends, after Peter meet Cassie he had duck out of the conversation as there excitement was causing his headache to get worse.

"Eat" Natasha demanded holding out a plate of food.

"I'm not hungry" he replied pushing the plate away 

"You should eat, you look very pale" Wanda added in coming form seemingly know wear, but he couldn't his head was hurting so much worse know and every little sound was magnified that it sounded as if it was right next to him. "Pete your ears bleeding, are you alright" Wanda asked sounding scared as Natasha noticed this to.

"It's to loud, to bright" he whined into Wanda's shoulder as she pulled him in for a hug 

"We need to get him somewhere quite and dark, he's having a sensory overload" Natasha spoke more to Wanda than she did to him, "come on kid". Natasha grabbed one of peters arm while Wanda held the other and stealthily they left the roof before anyone could panic over seeing blood drip from peters ear, especially Tony who was laughing at something Harley had just said.

Once away from the large group Peter fell to his knees clawing at his his ears while screaming in pain. Natasha and Wanda dropped to his side, trying to pull back his hands to stop him adding more pain to the current situation.

"What the hell is going on" Bucky shouted over peters screams of pain as he turned the corner out of the kitchen. The only answer he got was a hiss from the two women to shut up. "Is he alright?" Bucky asked kneeling down in front of Peter, successfully holding his arms down as he continued to cry in pain.

"It's sensory overload a really bad one his ears are bleeding, I don't know what to do" Natasha whispered pulling the boy in to her side. "Friday get Bruce down hear quick"

However the next person to walk into the room was not Bruce but Pepper who had just returned from a meeting. She Froze apon hearing cries seeing it was Peter she was by his side in a heartbeat, before she could ask any questions Bruce walked into the room shortly followed by Harley.

"His ears are bleeding, why are his ears bleeding" Harley asked sounding horrified at the sight he had just walked into. "It's his senses isn't it?"

"Yes,Tony made him some earbuds that bloke out sound, will they help?" Pepper asked getting up and pulling a distressed Harley in for a hug as Peter struggled against Bucky's grip of his hands, wanting to bloke out the sound.

"They may, I've never see it this bad before tho I think it would be better if he slept it of, Pepper, Tony said he put one of Peters sedatives in your room can you get it" Bruce requested in a whisper, Pepper hurried off while the group sat in silence only broken by peters cries. 

"Hear". Pepper passed Bruce the syringe once again taking Harley in his arms as the man injected her kid and he slowly fell limp in Natasha's arms.

**Author's Note:**

> First fic


End file.
